


Nice Wand

by Fotus_Konig



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotus_Konig/pseuds/Fotus_Konig
Summary: The famous power couple, Drarry, have been living for a year in harmony before a large, handsome stranger from another world comes and gives the two the most wonderful experience of their lives.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nice Wand

**Author's Note:**

> god have mercy on us all

**\--1 year after the Battle of Hogwarts--**

Harry Potter felt a soft, feminine hand stroke his naked abs. He enjoyed being little spoon for once, as it was a nice change in pace. He rolled over in bed and looked his lover, the one he was always meant for, directly in _his_ warm, green eyes. Draco Malfoy.

After the battle with Voldemort, Harry had no longer been entranced by Ginny Weasley. Instead, he felt his brain turn to mush every time a certain Slytherin sent a sneer in his direction. Finally, on their last day of school, Harry had confessed his built-up feelings to Draco. Draco stood there, in a dark closet breathing in Harry's warm air, before ripping off both of their clothes and railing Harry right then and there. It was love at first smash. After then, the two were inseparable. Harry broke up with Ginny and she said she had always known he was gay in the end. News of the two wizards getting together quickly spread through the magic world, and although some turned their back on the couple many were supportive. Harry used his parent's fortune to buy a quaint cottage in a little valley, deciding to live a life of quiet after years of being in the spotlight. Twelve months later is when our story takes place.

'Harry dearest, can you replace the sheets? I'm afraid we dispersed a rather large amount of semen upon the covers last night,' Draco said as he washed the dishes.

The Potter boy smiled back at his beloved. 'Of course, pumpkin. Anything for my little cumpling.'

Malfoy flushed a bright red and looked down, but inside he loved Harry's pet names for him.

Harry walked up the wooden, creaky stairs of the cottage. He saw a large pair of muddy footprints on the top step, but thought nothing of it because he was a slob whenever his sweetie coochie didn't nag after him for it. He'd clean it up with a spell later.

As Harry walked into the room, a sight beheld his lustrous, emerald eyes. A huge man, clad in black leather armor, stared the Chosen One down. A hidden member of the Death Eaters, for sure.

' **NICE WAND** ,' said the stranger as Harry tried to subtly slip it out. Damn. ' **DON'T WORRY. I'LL SHOW YOU MINE LATER**.'

Before Harry could call for help, disarm the stranger, cast a spell, anything, the mystery man crossed the room in one quick stride with cape flying behind him and knocked Harry unconscious with a single blow.

**\---**

Draco heard a dull _thump_ from upstairs which made him nearly drop a dish with fright. 'Harry?' he called. There was no answer. 'Haaaaary?' Nothing.

Malfoy walked up the stairs, creeping along as silently as possible. His wand sat at the ready. Draco peered into the bedroom, and a pair of fists came out of nowhere down upon his head. Blackout.

**\---**

The two young men awoke to find themselves tied down on their own bed. They had been stripped naked. Harry was breathing heavily and Draco's pupils were dilating rapidly from the developing concussion. Harry tried looking behind him to see where the masked man was, but he was nearly immobilized by the dark, coarse rope on his joints. A gloved hand suddenly grabbed his hair and forced it down into the bed. A voice growled in his ear, ' **WHERE'S GOTHAM**.'

'I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN PLEASE LET US GO ARGGGHJHGJH-' Harry screamed. The last part being because he felt a large object penetrate his anus roughly.

' **BAT-DILDOS. GOOD TO HELP _COERCE_ PEOPLE INTO TELLING ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW. I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN, WHORE. WHERE'S GOTHAM?**'

The next noise that escaped the Chosen One sounded like a hippopotamus getting hit in the gut by a 400 pound wrecking ball. The stranger thrusted his Bat-Dildo further into Harry's back door as his Draco seemed to regain a semblance of consciousness. He looked at what was happening to his husband and promptly vomited all over the bed. Screams echoed from him reminiscent of only the Cruciatus curse. The lack of lube was getting to Harry. Frowning with concentration, the face of this Bat-man grimaced in an eerie hybrid of animal and man. Draco instinctively recoiled from the pure primal might of the stranger. This man....was no bottom. Finally, Harry let out an earth-shattering moan, ejaculated over the now twice-cummed sheets, and passed out on the bed.

The stranger grunted with a mix of satisfaction and disapproval, as he had done a good job of torturing the victim, but hadn't gotten the information he needed. Somehow, he had to return back to Gotham. A flicker of movement caught his eye. The other boy strapped down quickly turned his head away, but not fast enough. The Bat-man reached for another Bat-Dildo in its Bat-Holster, but they were all gone from previous experiences and he had forgotten to restock. He'd have to do this the old-fashioned way.

Draco cowered in fear as the man unzipped his leather pants. What he saw next made his entire soul shrivel up and die. Instead of regular genitalia, the man had a live freaking bat for a schlong. The stranger smiled. This was where things got fun. Malfoy let out a scream as a rabid bat crawled up his rectum.

**\---**

Bruce Wayne stood proudly over his exhausting work. Two naked young men laid passed out in front of him, one them with tiny bite marks and scratches around his lower orifice. After the bat had spewed foam all over the inside of the boy, he had let out a dreadful scream and gone limp as Batman retracted his Bat-Dong back in through his fly. Although he hadn't got the information, raping two young men was a great way to cool down and let some steam out. He was sure he could assemble some sort of contraption for travelling back to his universe in a jiff anyways. He probably should've untied the guys before leaving, but they'd eventually find a way out of it, or someone would come rescue them.

Right?


End file.
